Sayu Stole Light's Potato Chip!
by TheOfficerandGentleman
Summary: One of the worst crimes committed against Kira.


_Disclaimer= I do not own Death Note. All rights goes Tsugumi Ohba._

* * *

Ever since he was a kid, Light Yagami wanted to make the world a better place. Just like those superheroes on the TV shows he used to watch on a Saturday morning. He'd stare at awe and eventually they became a beacon of hope, a role mode so to speak for the young smart man.

However, they had their flaws.

Why did Batman not kill Joker, why did Superman not kill Lex Luthor, why did Spiderman not kill Doctor Octopus? It was because they were not willing to do what was truly necessary for the good of society.

It was only fitting for these criminal to die, right? An eye for an eye.

But they too were weak, he could see it now. Why put them in jail? Sooner or later they would have gotten out? Whether I'd be from escaping or finished serving their lenient time sentence. Contrary to popular belief, the system does not work as these people continue their rampage.

So this is where he comes in.

No, this is where justice comes in!

And with this Death Note in his hand, he'll do what no man has ever done and that is to make the world a better place. Wipe all the evil out of this world for good.

He clicked the top of his pen .The pen pressed against the paper. A sadistic and dare it be an over confident smile on his face.

Regardless, a new day of judgement has begun.

In a matter of seconds, justice was served when a lawyer who was infamously known for stealing life insurance from his clients died of a sudden heart attack. _Good this world will be better off without such scum._

Second, a man that paid off men to kidnap and kill his wife, so he could be with another woman died. He surprisingly got bail but that only expanded Light's creativity to deal with him. The pieces of human filth proceed to the closest train station where he would lay down on the train track and wait for the afternoon train to arrive.

Third were actually multiple deaths. A group of low life thugs sexually assaulted a girl who was heading home after cram school. He knew her. It boiled his blood. The news had their full names and pictures. Light had something special planned for them. It involved a gas explosion but that was not going to kill them but incinerate them until they were nothing but crisps.

It was not enough. More news appeared. This time it's a double homicide. Light was about to click on the link until his door flew open.

"Hey big bro!" She said enthusiastically. Sayu Yagami made her unwanted presence known to her brother. It was pitch black inside with the exception of the dimly lighted Television. She turned on the light in his room.

Let there be light!

Like a vampire, Light shielded his eyes. "Damnit Sayu! What did I say about knocking first!?"

Luckily he managed to get the Death Note in its hidden place. What could he say? He was extremely cautious and fast as Kira.

"Oh sorry Light, I kind of forgot!" She apologised. Still a beaming smile on her face as she looked at her stern onnii chan.

"Yeah forgot. " He whispered under his breath. Unlike her brother, Sayu was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"What do you want?" He asked. "I'm studying for the entrance exams."

"You were studying in the darkness?"

Okay she was dumb but not _that_ dumb. He had to think of a more plausible excuse. In the end, he could not, so he resorted to changing the subject.

"Just tell me what you want already?!" Light asked more annoyed this time.

"I just want to see if you want to hang out." Sayu gave him the best puppy dog eyes that she could muster. It did not work with him though, "Maybe you can take a break and we can watch some TV together Light."

"No."

"'Aw, come on Light!"

He was about to say no again when the Shinigami completely unseen to Sayu intervened. He has long razor sharp teeth and red glowing eyes. He was Ryuk. "Yes, why don't you take a break? You worked so hard. The Death Note is not going anywhere."

Light gritted his teeth, refusing to admit defeat. "Fine. Half an hour."

The two sat down at the living room. Light decided to help himself out with a bag of salted potato chips before sitting down on the couch. His sister joined him as she sat next to him, her feet on the sofa which was against the house rules. Not that it bothered the girl.

"Come on! Give me some" Her hand reached the open bag. Light pulled it away.

"Yeah!" Ryuk said making himself comfortable. "Quit hogging the potato chips and pass it along to me once you've given some to your sister."

 _You only eat apples!_ Light thought. _I'm starting to think you're not on my side Ryuk._

"At least we'll share the calories then." Sayu reasoned. "You're going to ruin your good looks if you eat it all by yourself."

Light sighed, finally giving in. "Here. Take one"

She grabbed a handful of chips that made his eyes widened. _I said only one!_ One of it fell on the floor and was quickly eaten by the Shinigami. "Hmm…salty."

Ryuk quickly hopped back on his extremely long feet, wiping his mouth. He looked at Light who in return felt extremely uncomfortable. Light narrowed his eyes, focusing on the television. _Get those damn Shinigami eyes off me._

Suddenly, everything went off. All the lights in house went room off. The television went off. Outside, a cold strong winter wind brewing as dark clouds formed that was described to be a sunny day without any clouds. One thing was certain, something was not right.

The only strong source of light was those red eyes of the Shinigami's looking down at him, piercing his soul as a chill went down his spine. Light Yagami's eyes widened. For the first time he feared for his life,

"Sayu." He tapped on her arm. She sat there like a statue. It was almost like time stood still and only he and that thing was not affected by it.

"Here's a little something you humans like to call an "FYI". I'm not on anyone's side here. Not yours, not L's. I'm just a spectator doing this for my own amusement. However, make no mistake about Raito Yagami, when the time comes you're mine."

Light showed signs of being of being scared. It'd be a cold day in hell before he would admit it though. _You-You don't scare me Shinigami!_

"I could write your name down now as a breach of contract." He opened his book.

"Scared? You should be" Ryuk asked chuckling. "My, so quick to put death upon others but when you're on the receiving end…hehehe."

 _No, not here, not like this._

"Aw, c'mon! I was joking! You humans have no sense of humour."

Ryuk nonchalantly jumped on the sofa and everything went to normal, except for Light's shell-shocked face.

"Light." Sayu poked his face. "Are you okay?"

 _Do I look OKAY to you!?_ His eyes were hidden behind his bangs as he lied through his teeth. "Yeah, it's nothing."

 _Once I've dealt with L, I need to get rid of Ryuk. I guess until then…._

He did his best to ignore the threat as his hands went deep inside the bag, crabbing the last salted chip.

 _I am going to take this potato chip and eat-_

It was gone. Just like that. The chip was gone. No, _his_ chip was gone. Taken-no stolen from him by his young sister Sayu. While he was observation and appreciating it just before savouring it, she took it to her advantage and ate it right out of his hands, like some damn dog.

She liked her lips. "Mhhmm…The last chips are always the best. They are always the most saltiest."

He felt that he was about to cry. _Sayu Yagami you just made a powerful enemy._

The Shinigami's attention went to the two siblings, what was actually going on in the living room was much more entertaining than the television box. "She's putting salt on those wounds Light. Are you just going to allow that? Hehehe?"

He looked at Ryuk. _It's not the first time she has done it, and it is probably not the last._

Light stood up. "Whatever. I'm going back to my room."

"OFFPH-" With an extreme strong force his butt was back on couch. To his surprise, Say took his arm and literally pulled him back to where he sat. All it took was just one tug on his arm sleeve. Don't think for a second that this petite brunette was weak.

"Sayu, I need to study. Besides, the half an hour is finished."

"Nice try big bro." Sayu grinned evilly, "I knew that you were going to try and weasel your way out of this early, so I did the honours of using the kitchen timer."

She pointed to it. Only 25 minutes left of agony.

Light could only sigh. "Fine."

"Looks like you've underestimated your sister." Ryuk said, laughing all the way.

 _You know what? Maybe I have Ryuk. Maybe I have._

The two plus the Ryuk watched… _ugh,_ one of Sayu's soap operas. It was bad enough that he was not in the demographic they were appealing to but if that sister of his will not shut up about this actor. He was going to scream.

"Why can't more boys in my school be like _him_!?"

"They are there; you need to open your eyes."

"Pfft, Like who?"

"What about that guy that carried your schoolbag and walked you all the way to home?"

"Nah, he's more like a friend."

 _Thanks for proving my point._ "See that is exactly why."

"They don't approach you like that guy in the movie does because they don't want to get shot down or worse end up in the friend zone." Light went to the kitchen cupboard to get another bag of chips. "I mean, put yourself in their shoes for a minute here, the whole love confession is difficult already. Add it to the whole anticipation of the others reaction to it and...It's not pretty to say the least."

Her brother is pretty smart. She listened to him. Sayu looked down, feeling guilty. "I see. Do you think he likes me?"

Light smiled. "I _know_ so. In fact, he wanted to say something. I guess he wanted to confess to you but got cold feet when he saw Mom."

Sayu winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks Light! First thing tomorrow, I'm going to make him confess"

 _Just don't scare him._

"Don't mention it." He replied eating a chip.

All of a sudden an idea popped in her head. He wanted to ask what she was onto to but she stormed into the closet before Light had a chance to say something.

"Sayu?'' Light also went into the closet. It was underneath the staircase, where they had kept all their old stuff like clothes, toys etc. A plush toy flied over his shoulder. The sound of someone was rummaging through those boxes.

"Sayu, why are going through those old boxes?"

"Just wait and see. It'll blow your mind Light!"

"I doubt that"

"Huh?" Sayu looked over her shoulder, a raised eyebrow. "How come?"

"Because this." Light picked up an old toy robot. ''This is garbage. Why do you think it's here in the first place.''

Sayu looked on in disbelieve, wide eyes and jaw dropped. "Light that is…ice cold even for you. That used to be your most cherished possession. You could not sleep without it"

"I still stand with what I've said." He threw it back in the box but not before showing a disgusted face. His sister could only shook her head as she went further into the box. Sometimes it felt that her brother was born without a heart.

"Hey Light, check this out."

For something that he deemed to be a waste of time, he seemed certainly interested in what was in his sister's hand. Light walked up to her. It was a dusty framed photo of the Yagami household on a yacht. It was during "better times."

 _If you can even call it that._

Things had only gotten worse, Light lost his smile, his mother continued to pressure him with being top of the class, Sayu has not changed at all, while his father Soichiro Yagami was barely there.

Light actually counted the amount of times that his father joined dinner last year (e.g. the only time he gets to see him). There are 356 days a year. Out of all those days, he only appeared in twelve of them. Maybe he should deduct those times that his father received phone calls and had to leave the table. That would be 8 then and that includes the weekends as well. Light is not surprised the very least such is life for a detective.

"Dad's too busy finding that Kira person who murdered all those criminals to worry about us. It's so evil Light. How could Kira do something like this and still live with himself? ''

 _Maybe it is because I want to create a world save for you and your children one day, you ungrateful brat._

Light had a fake smile, his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry the police will find that out once they capture Kira."

 _Not if I kill them first._

"Light" She bit her lip, arguing whether or not to say it. "That's not all. Promise not to tell Mom or Dad, especially Dad but...

Light looked on. "But maybe in some way Kira is justice. I feel safe knowing that he's here"

 _Yes, I did it. It's only a matter of time before everyone is on my side. Just you wait and watch. What do you know, I'm wrong about you again Sayu Yagami._

He had a genuine smile this time around. "It's perfectly normal to feel that way Sayu. After all Kira is looking out for the safety of the innocent. Who knows? Maybe the police would take that to heart - _Get it hehee-_ when they capture him or her. Heck for all we know Kira could probably end up helping the police."

 _Try a lot. They've been sitting on their asses and I've been doing all the work._

"Thanks for listening big bro!" She hugged him, even though Light was not the hugging type per se, he responded by patting her head.

"Don't mention it. So did you find whatever it is you were looking for?"

"Yes. I do now. "An evil smile appeared on her face. In her hand was the tool of ultimate evil.

 _What is she-?_

 _No._

In her hand was a VHS on it was written _'Light Yagami, Age 5'_. "Let's play it!"

"Come on, how bad can it be?" The Shinigami shrugged, thinking that he's just overreacting.

 _Well Ryuk you're about to see it for yourself and I swear you better not make fun of it._

 _A 5 year old Light Yagami walked to his 3 year old sister, picking her up and holding her in his arms._

" _I love you little sis."_

 _She giggled as her face turned red. Sayu's hair back then was in pigtails. "I love you too onii chan."_

" _When I grow up I'm going to marry you."_

 _Sayu giggled even more. "Silly, a brother and sister can't get married."_

Light covered his face with his hands, as he tried to shield his embarrassment. Ryuk was literally rolling on the ground laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _I'm going to get you Shinigami._

"Aw, that is so freaking adorable." Sayu exclaimed as she hugged Light. "Why can't you be more like that!? I love you big bro!"

"HAHAHA _I love you big bro_ HAHAHA!"

Ryuk's arms went around Light too as he joined in on the embrace. For Light it felt like he was being squeezed in like sardines in a tin in the group hug.

Light laughed nervously, "Can I go now?"

* * *

 _Author's Note= Hello! I would like to thank you for reading my story. I guess just reading through it you've already came to realise that English is not my home language. Still thanks for taking your time to read this; it makes me feel very welcomed over here. Sorry I am new to this part of the fandom. Are there any stories on here that's worth a read? If so let me know and while you're at it give me your thought on this one in particular. Thank you in advance!_

 _All My Love,_

 _The Officer and Gentleman_


End file.
